


A Tender Touch

by Anomaly72X



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly72X/pseuds/Anomaly72X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua had a crush on Sora for a very long time. What happens when she invites him over to her house and reveals her feelings in a very aggressive way? AquaXSora pairing. LEMON. Submissive Sora. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tender Touch

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

Aqua was nervous. Her heart beating faster than normal. She had prepared everything accordingly and made sure that nothing was going to interrupt her tonight. The night had to be perfect. Why you might ask? This was the night where she is going to confess her feelings to her best friend. The first friend that she had come to known ever since she could remember. They made a pact that to never stop being friends no matter what. The two friends may have hanged out with other people, but this was a promise that was not going to be broken.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Aqua gasped in surprise. She was not a huge fan of loud noises especially with a doorbell that echoed throughout the house. The blue haired teen then remembered her house was completely empty. Her father wouldn’t be back from his business trip until next week. Her parents divorced after Aqua’s mother was unsatisfied with her father working constantly which led to their separation and she ended up living with her dad due to financial reasons. She also knew that her mother was coming to look after her in a few days because of the agreement her parents signed when they finalized the divorce papers. 

Today was Friday and the last day of school which gave the blue-haired teen time to spend with her best friend. She called him and asked if he wanted to come over to her house to hang out since they did not have to worry about other obligations. He agreed and it made the girl’s heart bloom with happiness since she will probably never get another chance to tell him her feelings.

Aqua went to the door, taking a deep breath while checking her appearance with a small mirror in her hand. She straighten out her outfit before grasping the doorknob. Behind the door revealed Sora standing on the doorstep, looking very calm than herself at the moment. Even though that it would all change for the moment when she shows her true colors. 

“Hey Sora.” Aqua greeted, putting on a smile though her stomach was performing somersaults.  
“Hi Aqua,um, you look very pretty tonight.” Sora said.

“Oh, thank you.” Aqua replied, blushing.

Sora may have given her compliments before on her appearance, but it felt different this time.

“C-c-come in.” Aqua stuttered.

Sora complied with her request though he did not know why she stuttered in front of him.

“So what do you have in store for tonight?” he asked as he hung up his jacket.

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?” Aqua offered.

“Sure.” Sora replied.

They went into the living room and Aqua went into the kitchen briefly, only to come back, bringing a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of water. She wanted to make the boy feel comfortable before deciding to do anything drastic. The blue-haired teen knew that Sora wouldn’t really make the first move, considering his dense “nice guy” personality and was 2 months younger than herself. 

“You must be thirsty.” Aqua said, giving a glass to Sora.

“Thank you.” Sora answered, taking the glass as he watched her putting a disc in the dvd player.

The movie soon begun as the two teens down on the couch. The sense of silence and awkwardness was thick enough to cause someone to faint from lack of oxygen. Aqua wasn’t really paying attention to the movie since she was extremely nervous, reluctant to say a single word. 

“So, did you heard what happened at school today?” Sora asked, noticing how tense his friend was in the moment. 

“Yeah, Roxas and Axel finally came out as a couple. I have never seen Roxas so flustered before.” Aqua commented, remembering how the redhead kept showing Roxas off as his boy toy. 

This has seem to cut off the tension between the two teens.

“I tried to stop Axel from doing anything drastic especially when he kissed Roxas in front of his fanclub, but he wouldn’t budge, saying that he wasn’t afraid of admitting that he is gay.” Sora said.

“That definitely sounds like Axel. Once the guy has his mind set on something, there is no turning back from it.” Aqua answered.

“Yeah.” Sora agreed.

What the two teens were talking about was how Axel planned to reveal his relationship with Roxas to everyone in their year. He did not want to keep on hiding the fact that he was gay. Roxas was extremely nervous and tried to convince the redhead not to go through with it. The two had been secretly dating since the beginning of the school year and Axel grew tired of hiding his relationship with the spiky haired teen. Roxas, like most guys who were gay was afraid of coming out of the closet.

After their conversation, Aqua managed to have relaxed a bit. They managed to talk like they were still friends such as any changes that has been going with their friends and anything that was happening in the mayhem that is high school. 

“Larxene has a crush on you Sora, did you know that?” Aqua stated.

Sora nearly choked on the water he was drinking.  
“A-are you s-serious?” Sora stuttered out in shock.

Aqua nodded her head in agreement.

“That would explain why she has been so nice to me.” Sora said.

Aqua knew that she was now completely comfortable with herself. So the only thing left to do is to lead Sora into her room where she would be able to make her move on him. 

“Sora, do you mind if you followed me to my room?” Aqua said, moving closer to Sora until her chest was against his.

This caused Sora to blush slightly, not knowing why his friend was acting differently around him.

“Sure, I don’t mind at all.” Sora replied.

They went upstairs into Aqua’s room. Aqua made sure to prepare for this moment. Her bed was covered in silk sheets. The floor was covered with rose petals to fit the atmosphere. Sora sat down on the bed, watching Aqua closing the door before locking it as she came towards him. 

“Sora, I have something important to tell you.” Aqua spoke, her cheeks turning red as she couldn’t really make eye contact with him.

“What is it that you need to tell me?” Sora inquired, not sure about what is about to happen.

“Sora, ever since the day we have met each other, I have felt we always had a special connection. A connection that only happens once in a lifetime and caused me to have strong feelings for a special person in my life. What I am trying to say is that I love you, Sora.” Aqua confessed, wrapping her arms around his neck before enveloping him in a deep kiss.  
Sora was shocked by this action, but accepted it. The two teens kissed and Aqua’s tongue begged for entrance to his mouth. He complied and their tongues dueled each other. The blue haired girl licked and sucked as she lightly bit his bottom lip, causing the boy to moan softly in response.

When this was going on, Aqua’s hands move up and down Sora’s sides, making his spine shiver. Her touches were slow, sensual and aggressive. Her body wanted more. She began to move her hands.

They managed to tumble on the bed with her on top of Sora, just the way she wanted it. The two teens kept kissing each other though the bluenette girl was dominating her lover as they felt their body heat increasing. Aqua tugged on Sora’s t-shirt as he was doing the same with her halter top. 

They broke apart and took off their shirts. Sora stared at Aqua’s black lace bra while she stared back at his tan, toned chest. Sora blushed in response to seeing his friend’s C-cup breasts confined in a bra. Aqua eventually decided to get the mood flowing again by grasping the waistband of his shorts while her other hand stroked the warm skin of Sora’s chest. 

“I want to see more of you.” Aqua whispered in his ear, guiding Sora’s hands toward her skirt. Sora nodded in understanding as they both pulled off the last of their clothing. 

Aqua stared at the boy with lust in her eyes as she admired the bulge contained in his blue briefs. Sora, on the other hand felt aroused as he admired the wet spot on her black thong. 

“Now that you have gotten a good look at me, it is time for me to claim my prize.” Aqua spoke in a teasing tone, pulling down the briefs down to his knees, revealing Sora’s 7-inch erected penis. 

“Why do you get to look at me naked first?” Sora pouted. 

This caused the older girl to chuckle in amusement.

“Simple because I want to suck on your cock.. right now.” Aqua replied, licking her lips before she began to lick the tip slowly. 

Sora began to squirm slightly, unable to move much since his arms were pinned down on the bed. The blue-haired girl bobbed her head up and down, licking and sucking on his manhood.

“Aqua…” Sora moaned loudly, arching his back slightly from pleasure.

Aqua was determined to make Sora come for him as she went in deeper, feeling the appendage hitting the back of her throat as she sucked and massaged his penis with her tongue while rubbing his testicles vigorously with her hand. This caused him to moan her name out shamelessly, begging her to let him come. The brunette boy was about to explode, but managed to hold it in.

“N-No, not yet…” Sora mewled, using nearly all of his willpower to stop himself from coming.

“Sora, you are coming whether you like it or not.” Aqua gave a mischievous smirk, impressed that Sora had the will to control himself as she took off her bra, revealing her perky C-cup breasts. 

“No…” Sora spoke in a defiant tone, though he couldn’t look her straight in the eye.

“Then I will make you cum.” Aqua took her mouth off of the boy’s erection and went towards his nipples. She reached up and massaged one of the dark buds with her tongue. The brunette teen struggled to hold in his moans, “Ahh..Ahh...”

“That’s not going to work.” Aqua retorted, biting the boy’s nipple slightly. Sora gasped, gripping the sheets. “Mmmm…”

Aqua placed Sora’s penis between her breasts as she began to massage it. Pants were heard from the boy as he struggled to hold his seed. The bluenette lick and suck the pink head of the boy’s penis before she squeeze her breasts as hard as she could.

“Aqua!” Sora cried, shooting streams of sticky, white semen through her mouth. The older girl swallowed as much as she could while licking the rest off her breasts. 

“Now that I have gotten my fill, you should get a taste of me…” Aqua whispered huskily, removing her panties to reveal her wet, juicy core. 

Sora nodded his head in agreement, positioning himself in front of Aqua before he stuck his tongue and licked at her wet folds.

“Make me come, Sora. Stick your tongue inside me.” Aqua moaned, clutching her breasts as she leaned back against the pillows.

The spiky brunette licked and sucked on the bluenette girl’s core, clenching his hands on her rear to feel the tender flesh it contained. The older blue-haired teen could barely feel her younger lover's penis against her thigh, placing hands behind his head as she enjoyed the feeling of his tongue. The young teen penetrated her wet walls with his tongue, licking and sucking every bit of it, giving Aqua absolute pleasure with his nose rubbing her clitoris.

Ah..Ahh...Ahhh…" Aqua cried out, feeling her younger lover's mouth kissing and licking her wet folds. Sora sucked on the wet womanhood harder, only to hear the girl scream as she released her clear, warm juices. He lapped up the clear liquid, enjoying the bitter, sweet flavor it contained as he swallowed it down.

Aqua felt exhausted, never feeling any kind of sexual pleasure in her life as she spread her legs once more to prepare herself for Sora.  
"Time to make me yours, Sora." Aqua whispered in the young teen's ear as he positioned himself with his manhood against her opening. Sora slowly thrusted himself inside her, only to find it felt slick and warm, the walls constricting his penis slightly, but not too much as he expected.

"Good, I want you to go faster.” Aqua assured. The younger boy slowly thrusted in and out of her wet opening, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was enjoying himself.

"Yeah that’s it. I want you to pound my wet pussy hard." Aqua moaned as she felt herself being penetrated by the young teen's penis. Sora rammed in and out of his lover, developing a sense of rhythm as he continued to slam his manhood inside her wet core.

The bluenette teen moaned constantly, her body sweating as she felt shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body. Sora looked at her bouncing breasts before placing his hands on them, feeling the soft flesh mounds as he pinched the rosy nipples. This caused the girl to scream his name as she wanted him to play with her breasts. The brunette boy placed his head between her breasts, licking and sucking the nipples with his tongue as he would lick around the nipple and flick the tip furiously.

"Let it all out Sora.. Fill me with your cum." Aqua pleaded as the young teen continued to pound her core with juices slowly leaking out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she wanted to him to release inside herself.

Sora slammed into Aqua with hard, slow thrusts before fully immersing himself inside her womanhood, feeling his testicles contract, giving into his own release.

"AHH!" the two lovers screamed, feeling their orgasms collide into each other.

Aqua felt Sora’s white semen spraying through her warm opening as she tried in vain to keep it all in with a small amount of it leaking out and forming a small puddle. On the other hand, her younger lover rested his head against her chest, feeling her sweet nectar covering his penis and forming another small puddle on the bed.

"You were so good for your first time. You are a very good boy." Aqua complimented the boy, giving him a gentle kiss with her teeth grazing his bottom lip, savoring his taste before releasing herself. Sora felt very dazed and was about to fall asleep when he saw her straddling on his lap while stroking his manhood.

"What are you doing?" Sora gave a slight groan, feeling his penis somehow becoming erect once more.

"I am now going to fuck you until we can’t come so please enjoy the ride." Aqua whispered in Sora’s ear, lowering herself onto his manhood.

"Oh god, feels so good to have you inside me." the older woman whined, slowly bouncing up and down on the young teen's length.

The spiky brunette boy was thinking to himself as he didn't feel comfortable doing nothing. He had a feeling that he should do something even though she told him to relax. Sora lifted himself up against the bluenette girl's breasts and began to lick them.

"Mmmm, yes, keep licking my breasts, don't be afraid to suck my nipples either, I really enjoy that." Aqua said.

Sora licked around the pink bud before biting down on it slightly with his other hand tracing the other bud before flicking it. This caused his older lover to scream his name, hugging his head close to her chest, playing with his soft brown locks with her hand lovingly. He would continue to suck and lick her soft flesh mounds with his hips slowly pounding against the warm wet opening. The two teens continued pleasuring one another, their bounces and thrusts in sync with each other.

Sora eventually thrust as hard as he could into his lover, feeling his testes contract.

The two lovers screamed each other's names once more, feeling their orgasms coursing through their bodies. Aqua felt her wet womanhood releasing its juices while being filled with her younger lover's sweet, warm semen. Sora felt completely exhausted as his manhood was covered in his lover's nectar, his body sticking against her own. They remained silent for a few moment before Sora spoke up.

"I love you, Aqua." Sora stared at the older teen's cerulean blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his chest, bringing him down to the bed with her.

"I love you too, Sora." Aqua whispered in his ear, moving slightly so she was now against his back, one arm wrapped around his waist with the other arm stroking his hair. The two lovers used their remaining energy, cuddling each other before they fell asleep, the bluenette girl spooning over the spiky brunette boy with her arms around his chest with the bed sheets covering their sweaty, exhausted bodies.

Author’s note: I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me reviews and check out my profile on fanfiction.net to see more of my stories.


End file.
